prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 18, 1999 WWE Heat results
The April 18, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. It was taped on April 13, 1999. Recap Shane McMahon opens the show. He says that he is willing to apologize. That all the fans don't understand how he feels. Well he explains that it felt great to slap his father and seize power. He is proud to be the only McMahon with the grapefruits to do what he did. His first priority is to the Corporation. To make it streamlined and powerful. He reminds everything that he will be the special guest referee at Backlash and that he will cause Steve Austin to lose the title to the Rock. He calls himself the toughest SOB in the WWF. Ken Shamrock walks around backstage, knocking stuff over. Lucas is waiting outside X-Pac and Kane's dressing room for an interview. Ken Shamrock wins a handicap match against Big Bossman and Test after Bossman leaves Test mid-match and Shamrock locks in the anklelock. Lucas interviews X-Pac. He asks where Kane is and if he's going to show up. X-Pac says he doesn't know, but he expects Kane to show up like he always has. Elsewhere backstage, Shane McMahon in between Big Bossman and Test. Shane tells Bossman that he's going to get Shamrock in a one-on-one no holds barred match like he wants, then he orders the Mean Street Posse to follow him out fo the room. Tiger Ali Singh enters the ring and addresses the crowd. He notes that they don't like him. He points out the crowd's racism for picking on Indian stereotypes. He then states that his money brings him power. He offers $500 to any American women to come in the ring and message his royal feet. Terri Runnels and Jacqueline answer the challenge. As they start, Tiger clarifies that it's $250 each for them, so they attack Tiger with he help of a random fan (Shawn Stasiak) who beats down Tiger. Jim Ross has a sit-down interview with The Rock. The Rock says the he wouldn't care if Steve Austin drowned after he threw him in the river. He says that Austin cares too much about his metal belt. Ross asks if The Rock has a psychological edge since he's the first to kick out of the Stunner, The Rock says that he doesn't need it since he's the better wrestler. Ross says the detractors are saying that the Rock can't beat Austin on a level playing field, the Rock answers that he didn't assign Shane McMahon as the special ref, it's outside his hands. The Rock says he will do anything to be the WWF Champion. The Rock then walks out of the interview. Backstage, X-Pac is getting frustrated waiting for Kane. The Ministry of Darkness get some revenge on the Brood for the Brood's desertion. Gangrel, Edge, and Christian won have won the match by DQ after the Acolytes interferred, but Viscera delivered some post-match splashes that left them crumpled on the mat. Moments ago, Triple H (along with Chyna) tells X-Pac that he will beat him badly but leave just enough so that he can finish the job at Backlash. Backstage, Sable is having her nails done. Todd Pettengill interviews Sable in the middle of the ring. Sable complains about being so high in demand from TV, movies, and magazines that she barely has time to get beauty sleep. And that is why she hired her own bodyguard Nicole Bass, who she brings out. She tells anyone who wants a shot at the Women's Title that they have to get through her bodyguard first. She then does "the grind". X-Pac walks backstage without Kane. Elsewhere, Chyna, Triple H, and the Rock are walking backstage. The Rock and Triple H faced X-Pace and Kane for the Tag Team Titles. Kane was late showing up to the match, but took control once he did. This prompted Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart to run out and attack the tag team champions. The New Age Outlaws come out and made the save. After the match, X-Pac yelled at Kane a bit for being late, then celebrated by holding up the titles with him. Results ; ; *'Dark Match:' Kurt Angle defeated Scott Taylor *'Dark Match:' Johnny Paradise defeated Scott Stevens *'Handicap Tag Team Match:' Ken Shamrock defeated The Corporation (Big Bossman & Test (2:14) ** Shamrock made Test submit to an anklelock. *'Handicap 6-Man Tag Team Match:' The Brood (Christian, Edge, & Gangrel) defeated The Ministry of Darkness (Midian & Viscera) (2:40) ** The Ministry of Darkness were disqualified after Bradshaw and Faarooq interfered. *'WWF World Tag Team Title Match:' Kane & X-Pac defeated The Corporation (The Rock & Triple H) (w/ Chyna) (2:40) ** The Corporation were disqualified after Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart interfered. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-05-20-13h02m50s90.png|Lucas asks X-Pac where Kane is vlcsnap-2012-05-28-12h52m36s169.png|Gangrel vlcsnap-2012-05-20-13h23m28s180.png|An unnamed Shawn Stasiak debuts External links * Heat #38 * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #38 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events